1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to transmission of radio signals, and more particularly, to the prediction of measurement of performance of radio signals between at least two points.
2. Background
Radio signal performance may be impacted by numerous technical and environmental factors. Technical parameters of radios such as power level, antenna gain, process gain, and modulation may impact signal strength. Physical distance between a sending node and a receiving node and weather and other environmental conditions between the nodes may be significant factors in radio signal performance.
Propagation loss also affects radio signal strength. Whether radio signals travel on a direct line of sight or on an over-the-horizon path may impact signal propagation. Radio waves are affected by other natural phenomena such as reflection, refraction, diffraction, absorption, polarization, and scattering.
Natural terrain, such as mountains, may present obstacles to radio signal transmission. Manmade objects such as buildings may also obstruct or retard signal transmission.
Aviators, ship operators, law enforcement agencies, and others may be interested in maintaining uninterrupted communications both with colleagues in the field and with base operations. Consistently strong and reliable radio signal strength may support communication and promote safety and economy in operations. Reduction of signal strength or outright failure of radio communications may have serious consequences. Some radio users may be contractually subject to quality of service (QoS) requirements in their operations. Such users may be subject to penalty or liability if quality of service requirements is not met.
Additionally, airlines, forest services, and border patrol agencies may operate a large number of radios whose locations are regularly changing. The environments in which those radios are being operated may also be continually changing. Knowledge of radio performance in these environments may be desirable.
When a radio is in motion, for example aboard an aircraft or ship, the environment for radio signal transmission may be continually changing. As an aircraft moves, a radio aboard the aircraft will be transmitting signals through varying distance as well as space that are subject to environmental changes such as weather, including weather systems as well as variations in atmospheric characteristics. Physical terrain encountered by an aircraft in motion, both natural and manmade, also continually changes. Radio signal performance for some operators must be maintained at certain levels despite weather, terrain, and other changes that impact radio performance.
Radio operators have traditionally installed costly hardware and software to meet the challenge of continually assuring radio signal strength. Such operators may be required to purchase licenses for software applications and data sources that assist in determining and supporting radio signal performance. Further, in many cases, radio positions and other information must be entered manually and frequently by these operators. Data sources regarding terrain, natural and manmade, as well as sources of weather data may not be consistently available and reliably correct and current.
Radio operators in aviation, maritime, law enforcement, military, and other fields use radios for a variety of communications purposes. Their radios may be continually changing location and therefore be subject to the variety of continually changing environmental and other obstacles discussed herein that may cause changes in signal strength. For safety and performance, such radio operators may need to maintain radio performance and be confident that radio performance meets minimum requirements under the variety of constantly changing conditions.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.